what if hiccup had left?
by katemiller
Summary: What would have happenned if hiccup left befor his fight against the monsterous nightmare in httyd 1... (I do not own httyd)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there so this is my first fan fiction I hope you guys all like it.**

**So this basically takes place right after hiccup wins the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the whole village so enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was being broth to the village on the shoulders of Fishlegs, a large teen in his "dragons defence class" around him were a bunch of odder villagers who were cheering his name;

(Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!...)

While he was terrified and disgusted at the idea of killing a dragon. A couple of weeks from now he would've been incredibly excited, but since he discovered dragons weren't evil and were just defending them self, he simply couldn't just kill an innocent beast! Not even mentioning his best friend was a dragon…

As soon as the other students putted him down in front of his house, he ran inside on the pretext that "he needed some rest for tomorrows, _fight to the finish_". At the very moment the door closed, he was about to run away with toothless, his dragon, for some on known destination far from the people who wanted him to change into someone he was not! But at the last second he was about to open the back door he froze;

- I can't leave now Astride is already suspicious that something's different about me, he tough, what if I do what they expect me to do "rest" then, when everyone's sleeping I slip out on notice, he mentally finished on a happy ton.

So he did like his plan and got on his bed and closed his eyes shut…

* * *

**Ok,so I know that the first chapter was pretty short but I just couldn't wait to publish it, so sorry. But don't worry next chapter will be longer...**

**(please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2: No turning back!

**So this is chapter 2!**

* * *

It was about midnight, when Hiccup was finally ready. He had stayed up, all night getting his things packed, a bucket full of fish, a bag full of metal scrap (if he needed to make adjustment to Toothless's saddle) and finally his notebook along with three blank ones.

Hiccup was finally ready, he still couldn't believe what he was about to do, but what odder choice did he have. He couldn't possibly explain everything to his dad he'd freak…that is if he even listens;

I wonder when he's even going to notice I left, he mentally asked.

Hiccup quietly descended the "stairs" and made his way to the back door with no noise. Has he closed the door behind him he took a deep breath and walked into the endless forest spreading through the Berk Island.

…

The full moon that night, created just enough light for him, so that he could easily walk around not bumping into any trees. He finally arrived to a clearing in the rock, where he spotted a huge curled up mass as black as night;

Hey bud, we're going on a vacation you and I, hiccup whispered (even if no one was there, but he couldn't afford taking any risks, right?).

A sleepy growl was heard as the dark "mass" turned to face the chief's son.

OOOOooooh, come on toothless, we'll go on adventures just you and me!

Hiccup finished checking the saddle and hoped on the night fury's back.

He took a big breath and took off;

This is it Toothless, he screamed, no going back now…

* * *

**Ok guys, I know the chapter was short, again! But I promise next chapter will be longer. I just didn't want, hiccup leaving and the "berkians" learning about it, in the same chapter.**

**But hold on to your,computers, phone or whatever... Next chapter will be pretty incredible and _long_!**

**(review, review, review,,,)**

**Kate out!**


	3. not a chapter

**Hey guys! I'm almost finished with chapter 3, but I would love to involve some of your ideas…**

_**What would be Snotlout and Gobber's reaction when he finds out hiccup left?**_

**I can't wait for your answers, have fun!**

**Kate out, peace!**


	4. Chapter 3, the announcement!

**Here you go people! **

**chapter 3...**

**(the winners for Gobber and Snotlout's reactions are...)**

**10winner54**

**Javih16**

**rogue deity master**

**special thanks to all the reviewers!**

* * *

When the sun finally shed some light on the Berk island, where most of the villagers were already up and working on their every day duties. Even the all were starting to get exited upon the upcoming battle between hiccup and the nightmare, well almost everybody…

_Astrid_

I was going out of my mind with anger, I still couldn't believe I got beaten by a talking fish bone! I couldn't even sleep, still stun by the defeat to that wimpy boy!

- Maybe I am a bit over reacting, _she told herself_, but I have all the rights to. I have trained all my life for that battle against the monstrous nightmare, while he just ruined everything for the past 14 years and then suddenly he becomes "the greatest Viking on Berk" without any off the work that I put in, all those freaking years, all for nothing!

I took my breath, last night I figured, if I can't beat him might as well join him… I was going to get close to him and learn all his secret so then I would become the grates-hum, I mean protect many people from the dragon… (Yah that not what she meant, Jeez! Melodramatic mush?)

So that why she was walking up to Hiccups house. Not knowing she'd get the surprise off her life...

_Hiccup_

The sun was finally up and the wind was blowing in my face. It was pretty incredible all the distance Toothless flew in such a small amount of time. They were about half a day of boat past Berk, still heading south. I was felling light like… well, a feather. Not having to think about dragon killing, my dad, oh and my dad, did I mention, my dad?

- So bud where do you want to go? We could find a nice island and settle there, maybe build a house, _I said in a light mod_, then we could come and go, travel, find new lands, discover new dragons and learn all their secrets… what do you say bud?

- Grawwwwllllllllll! _Toothless replied in a trilled way_

Ok then, let's find our future home…

_Stoick_

The day started out like usual, I got up and left right after yelling across the house;

- I'm leaving!

I walked through the village heading straight for the great hall, where most of the villagers left all their problems to Lackleg. A tall Viking who weirdly always wore a long grey cloak, he kind of reminded me of hiccup, in a more creepy way…

- Thank you Lackleg, _I said as he handed to me a list of complains_, so what do we have today?

- … ( _yah... he's not much of a talker_)

- … So a baby blessing, a territory issue, wild dragon attack, stolen food, destroyed properties and … bucket lost his bucket… You have to be kidding! Son of Odin! Again! Can't anyone tell him it's on his head!

On that raging note he stormed out of the hall to his chief duties.

About two hours later I was coming up the hill who lead to the village. I just finished helping a couple of Viking storing the morning catch, when Astrid came running straight in my direction with a piece of paper in her hand;

- Hiccup, hiccup… It's Hiccup! _She screamed _

Confused since I didn't know what she could mean by "its Hiccup"…

I waited for her to catch up...

_Astrid (a moment before…)_

I just knocked on the door, when it slightly opened and showed a dark room;

- Hum…Hello? _I asked_.

(No answer.)

- Ok, then I'll just let myself in… Hiccup It's me, Astrid... I'm sorry for yesterday, even if you stool my life's dream, _she muttered under her breath_, I wanted to know if we could be friends?... _(there was not more answer)_ Hiccup? Are you there? Hello?_ I asked again as I climbed up "the stairs"_, Hiccup?

As I entered Hiccup's room, I noticed a note on the bed's pillow…

- What is this? _I asked to no one_

"**_Dear Dad,_**

**_I can't take this anymore! I was desperate to get your attention, but last night I realised that for you to have the son you want , I'd have to be someone totally different… I can't stand when you look at me like I'm a failure anymore. So I turned to my last resort…I had to leave._**

**_Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I brought a friend... and don't be too hard on yourself, you're not the only reason I left…_**

**_I love you, your son, Hiccup."_**

- Son of Odin, he left!

She didn't like Hiccup but she didn't mind having him around...

_Author_

She was about to fall on her knees and had trouble breathing;

- Hiccup-is-gone?! _Is all she could say descending the "stairs" to break the awful new_.

Somewhere else…

A pack of terrible terrors, flew away as they touched land. Hiccup got off of Toothless, they've been flying for about 12 hours before the black dragon landed on an island not much bigger than Berk.

They sat in the sand of the island's beach, both eating fish, looking at the horizon not really knowing what to do next;

- So bud, where should we go next? _Hiccup asked_

- Growwwwl! _(I don't know!)_

- What if we stayed here, this could be our new home!

The black reptile nodded, thrilled about the ideas.

- Great, what should we name it?

Toothless scratched his arm pit and hiccup having no other ideas decided;

- Alright… scratchy arm pit it is, _he said as he took one of his note paid out_.

He opened the book and drew the island "itchy arm pit" on the middle of the page.

Back on Berk…

Astrid was running straight for Stoick screaming;

- Hiccup! Hiccup… its hiccup!

She stopped in front of the village's chief, who looked confused when she started talking about his son.

- What's wrong this time? _He asked looking around uncomfortable at the crowd forming around them._

- Hiccup he… he…

- Well spit 'it out Astrid, _stated Gobber now joining their conversation_.

- Hiccup he… ran away, _she finally admitted_

(A loud laugh was heard.)

- Useless is gone? _The same rude voice shouted_

Just then Snotlout made his way in the front followed by the rest of the Berk teens.

- Wait what do you mean Hiccup left? _Asked Gobber not sure of what to believe._

- He left a note on his bed, _replied Astrid still shaken up_

Gobber grabbed the note from Astrid's hand hopping she misread the message.

- My son left… _stoick said still a bit confused he wasn't used to hiccup not being the sharpest knife in the drawer…_

- No this can't be right, _Gobber said in a panicked ton_… this is all your fault, _he said pointing Stoic_, you were never there for the boy you never listened to what he had to say you even hated being seen with him!

- …_(Stoick)_

- Who need useless any way, he only slowed us down, _Snotlout replied spitefully_, plus when we'll need a new chief it's actually going will be an awesome and handsome one, _he finished by kissing his biceps._

- Hey! why can't I be chief? _Asked Tuffnut_

- Lets see, _his sister asked_, he is smarter, your uglier, oh and he stink less, _she finished a hand on her nose._

- Hey I don't stink! _He replied before smelling his arm pit and almost fainting_. Oh no your right, I stink! Please carry on future chief. _He gestured dramatically at Snotlout_.

Stoick looked at them frustrated and then finally took charge;

- Hiccup couldn't have gone far load the boats we are going after him! _He shouted_

- I'm coming with you you're not messing things up more than you already have. _Gobber said on an insisting ton_…

They left leaving Astrid alone with Fishleg who kind of liked hiccup, while the twins were following Snoutlout cheering with him;

- "I will be chief! I will be chief..."

Sometime later, Back on itchy arm pit

Hiccup was lignin his head on Toothless's side he was about to fall asleep;

- Tomorrow will start on the house, than on the weapons…and … then… will go…and discover… new land…_he said before a big yon_

…And he fell asleep…

* * *

**So this was chapter three and was the last boring one in the story...**

**Hold on because in the next chapter will talk about the plot and there will finally be some action! YAH!**

**Please review or send me your ideas I love reading them!**

_**Kate out!**_

**(and to (all especially Aisha) my first language is french so sorry for the writhing mistakes!)**


	5. Chapter 5 -five years later

**Sorry for the late entry but school just started and I'm kinda in over my head but the chapters will keep coming on!**

**This story takes place five years after Hiccup left, he did lose his leg but we will talk about how later. (Beware long chapter! ;p)**

* * *

5 years later…

Hiccup got up, making his prosthetic leg creak. While he was stretching Toothless already up was sitting looking at his friend. After a yon, Hiccup finally got out of bed and walked to his closet to change. Finally ready, he wore his usual black armor… (Like in httyd 2)

He walked to the door and took one of the zip-lines who connected all of their "house". You couldn't really call it a house since the so-called home was more of building**s** than a building itself.

* * *

He and toothless almost created a full village, in two awkwardly shaped trees. It was pretty incredible what they could carry out together! Their sanctuary was separated in three levels or bungalows if you prefered.

The first part was the highest, it contained their bedrooms **(wish was a huge room with a bed, Toothless' rock slap and hiccup's closet)** and a balcony **(holding his desk and a fold away roof).**

Then if you took zip-line number 2, you would arrive in the main bungalow, in that one was the kitchen, WITH running water **(and you thought the Greeks invented indoor plumbing, didn't you?!)**, an oven, an awesome counter and a new invention of his "the freeze" **(ancestor of the fridge)** he created using the breath of an ice dragon he trained… In the next room was a sort 'a lounge space field with sofas, rocks slabs **(for the dragons)** and hammock. It lead to another balcony whish circled the main bungalow who displayed a breath-taking view of the island. **(Yes Hiccup like views but I mean it was pretty incredible too! Plus easier for the dragons to visit him, dah!)**

But on that same, main bungalow, was THE coolest room, the control room. That small space contained all the levers. The control switch of the defences' mechanisms spreading across the island **(you know the usual's: traps, fire powered cameras but mostly a couple of surprise for the unwanted visitors),** the gear-lever for the heat generators. Who heated the "house" due to the dragons who created the heat he needed and the special pipes, he invented, that spread the heat around. The room also controlled a huge other amount of machines, plus contained a map of the island, but what was most breath-taking was the enormous plan whom figured the household…

Then on solid grown, was hiccup's work shop where he created, invented and build all of his inventions. But hiccup's favorite place on the island was a couple of feet away, _the caves_!

_The caves_ we're a bunch of underground connected craves, where he build a couple of stables to hold the dragons he trained **(they could come and go in the day, it was more of a place for sleep so they wouldn't do that on or in his house "again"…its a long story…)** _The caves_, as he called them, also contained a "buried" training arena, it looked a lot like the "b word" one **(hiccup doesn't really like to mention Berk…)** he used it for **(you guessed it!)** training dragons.

* * *

Hiccup got off the zip-line and headed to the freeze, Toothless on his tail **(see what I did there!),** opening the door of the freeze he noticed a reddish blur outside but when he looked back, there was nothing. He took a banana and a piece of some sort of bread he made from coconut trees, his usual. Hiccup walked to the balcony and hoped on one of the hammock to eat his breakfast. Then he headed out, to _the caves_;

_moments later..._

- Hey guys, hiccup said to the 13 dragons on their rock slab, how are you all doing today?

A loud collective growl was heard! He started opening the small fences who separated each dragon, starting with the Deadly-Nadder he rescued from Berk a couple of years back.

- Hey Stormfly, how are you doing today? The dragons slightly purred, Oh really? Yes tank you, I'm doing fine as yell…

Then on with the monstrous nightmare he rescued also from his ex-home where, he in fact rescued 3 more dragons.

- Good morning to you too Hookfang! He said as he opened the door to the nightmare he was supposed to kill five years ago.

- Meatloaf! How is my favorite lady doing? He asked to the Gronkel.

- Barf Belch, anything new? (ziplebatch)

- Tiny, how's that paw? He was talking to greenish/yellowish Terrible-terror who recently broke its paw.

Then came turn of the more exotic dragons that Hiccup had trained to perfection.

He had a dark blue Tunderdrum, named Tornado, a Hotburple named Grump **(he was a little sensitive about his weight)** and Skullcrusher a green and red Rumblehorn. _**(P-s like in the movie ;))**_

He finally opened the door to Frost, an ice dragon. Ice dragons we're huge, white or deep blue, their whole body created and eradicated ice, it was pretty amazing, not to mention their wings, who were literally made of ice, each night would melt and reformed when they woke.

Hiccup walk up to the last dragon a Badfate, his newest discovery, a Badfate was a dragon who, not like others dragons who breathed fire or ice, actually trough a black, greasy and purplish spurt, who influenced, mostly badly, people's fates. They were pretty scary to look at, but when you got used to it, it wasn't that bad. a Badfate had a long and musclely body, all pitch black. The only exceptions were the wings, the top of the back legs and on the forehead, they we're more of 'a bluish/purple/pinkish multicoloured ton.

- Hey lucky, want some breakfast? **(I know! Weird name for a dragon who broth bad luck, but on Hiccup's behalf, he sort 'a panic when he saw the humongous beast for the first time! Soooo! He used the only words coming to mind at the moment… "I'll need a hell lot a luck with this one!")**

He loved training dragon he actually trained most of the noble reptiles he saw, but he trained some farther than others, making them learn new tricks, learning their secrets **(some, even they didn't know!)** he had a whole team!

_The defenders of night! (tam! tam! tam!)_

A perfect dragon team, the speed and precision of a night fury, the tracker ability of a Nadder, the nightmare's fire power, the Gronkel's hidden ability to mix metals, the fire wheel thingy of a Zipleback, the icy breath of an ice dragon, the stealth, communication and poison abilities of a terrible terrors and the luck of a Badfate. **(Not so much for their opponents that is!)**

But the dragons we're more than pets of some sort, they we're his family… well them and his friends. **(no I won't tell you about his friends just yet! Mouahahahah "Evil laugh!")** But mostly the dragons, they we're around more.

Toothless approached him from behind and slightly bumped hiccup in the arm. Hiccup turned his head side way, as he realised he was day dreaming _again!_

- Thanks bud! Hey where is everybody?

- Groowwwlgrichhhh! _(Outside, you we're out for 10 min!) _Toothless growled

- Men I have to stop doing that! **(yes, yes, hiccup speaks dragon now)**

He hopped on Toothless's back and they flew out. As soon as the light touched their faces Toothless climbed in the sky. When they reached a certain attitude the black dragon plunged straight for the ground.

The other dragons flew after them since they did the same thing every morning. Their only where a few feet left before the duo would crash in the woods bet at the last second Toothless expanded his wings to glide over the tree tops. The pack headed to sea, the Nigthfury in front, they continued the morning flight like usual, flying around the island, diving under rocks, practice tricks they learned recently…

* * *

(A couple of hours later)

Hiccup was relaxing not worrying about anything, just working on one of his many inventions. This time not some sort of gadget like the flying suit he finished an hour earlier, no he actually was working on a sword! But he still added a hiccup fleer to it! (hiccup learned how to will a sword, he is pretty god at it too!)

- Finished! What do you think bud? The rider said looking at the dragons sleeping on his bed in the corner.

Toothless raised his head absently looking at his companions, not really knowing at what he was looking at. Hiccup on the odder- no other **(no I mean odder)** hand, was swirling around a sword arm but with no blade.

- Groooooo?_ (Ehhhhhhhhhh?)_

- I think I'm going to call it inferno! He continued still practicing some sword maneuvers

Toothless got up and approached his master fearing he went nuts, making a worried purr.

- What wrong bud? Hiccup asked as he turned around to see Toothless crawling in fear for his friend.

- Hey Toothless don't worry about me I'm ok, I only need to put the finishing touches and you'll get the idea! He scratch the dragon's neck to reassure it.

Hiccup then ran out, Toothless following him to a clearing near the house. The "clearing" as they called it, filled of huge rock slabs, nice pounds and to finish it off, a rocky cliff as background. The clearing was where the dragons on the island spent most of their time.

- Ok guys! I will need some monstrous nightmare spit and zipleback saliva, the gas head.

The dragons looked at him confused, but did as told. Hookfang bent down to hiccup's height;

- Tank you, he said on a light ton scrubbing the dragon's tongue, your turn Barf.

When he finished and put the respective "fuels" in the "sword" he turned to face the dragons;

- I think that I have been able to creat a fire blade sword! Prepare to be amazed… and with that he pressed on a large plate on handle and…

Three large empty middle scare came out and formed a blade who instantly caught fire.**(for the ones who did not understand... like the sword in HTTYD 2)**

All the dragons were in owe in front of the sword, Hiccup actually created a fire blade!

But at the very same moment, a running **(or should I say flying)** baby Changewing, rushed through the scene. Hiccup immediately turned inferno off, so he wouldn't hurt the baby.

They approached the hatchling slowly, knowing even baby Changewings could spray burning acid. Hiccup stop a few wards in front of the baby, now trapped by the cliff behind it. He left the dragons a few paces back, even if Toothless was jumpy at the idea of his best friend facing a dangerous dragon he forced them back;

- Hey little guy? Are you lost, where's your family?

The dragon turned in the rider's direction, eye bowling him viciously. Hiccup knew he only had its attention for a short period, he had to work fast;

- Its ok I'm not going to hurt you…we would like to help you, he gestured to the pack of dragon behind him.

The dragon sat straight up like a puppy to whom you're going to give a treat, it looked at hiccup interested.

- Hey what's your name, Hein? He knew the dragon wouldn't attack, for now…

The dragon walked to the human in zigzag as if it wanted to play and put its head under the runaway's hand purring lightly. Hiccup smiled dorkly at the cub's affection, that was the reason he left. Dragon weren't born killers they just had to protect them self.

- Don't have name do you? He said picking up the hatchlings, how about… Fafnir?

- Grishh! _(I have a name!)_ The small reptiles licked Hiccup's face.

He put the dragon down and noticed something wrong… Fafnir's scaly skin on its right-wing was all twisted and swollen up. He examined it trying not to hurt the baby while he was stretching the injured wing to get an over view. Not of course, succeeding… the beast screamed in pain and backed up quickly to then freeze and run to the forest.

Hiccup cursed himself for not being careful enough. He ran after the Changewing, following it into the forest.

* * *

Moments after running furiously across the woods after the small dragon who, Hiccup could barely keep up with **(they we're running after it by foot since he didn't want to scare the hatchling more than he already have… so no he wasn't on Toothless!)** they finally reached the dragon who had on his part reached the beach… That was now filed with Changewing?

* * *

**Ok I know there was supposed to be more action but I had to explain what had happen in the mean time. Next chapters will be shorter but will come out more frequently. **

**Next time there will be talk of a gasp! screaming death and what's that Berk?**

**thank you for all your ideas and please review, I love using your ideas and getting better!**


	6. Chapter 6- Changewing!

**Hi!**

**yes I am very much alive and not dead! (yeh me!)**

**sorry for the late opdate and the extremely short chapter... But on my behalf I was sick like a dog for a full two weeks! (p-s I don't recommend it...)**

**But at last I can get ride of this chapter and make fresh with the next one. (coming soon I hope)**

* * *

They kind of all stood there, in owe, until all the Changewings turned towards them like one men **(or should I say one dragon). **The baby ran into the crowd still roaring in panic. The whole pack went in to attack modes… Panic started purring in Hiccups mind he tried pushing it away as he thought off ways to get out of this in one piece. At the very moment he was about to let himself drown in the gallons of panic forming inside him, Lucky growled. Now normally growling wouldn't be that bad for a dragon, but when it comes to Badfates it was everything but "normal"! (**You see Badfates are really silent and discrete beasts, the Badfates growled only for two reasons, A) they were in great pain or B) they use it as a warning signal for their attacks…)**

Hiccup let go of his panic sentiments to turn as quickly as he could, to try to calm the dragon preparing to charge;

- Lucky it's ok, it is just a little miss understanding, he tried putting both hand in front of its head in a stop way with no success at all.

Just to differ the Changewings growled louder to tease the Badfate.

- How did they get here? The young rider asked to himself reuniting with his not so long-lost felling "panic"…

Toothless who had kept the other dragons calm at their surprised metting with the reptiles, was watching his best friend try to calm the situation with not so much success… That's when he noticed a small group of Changewings sneaking behind his "other half". With no second to lose he ran to his side, getting on his back leg in a menacing pose and roared spitting bluish flames.

- Tank's for the save bud!

Sometime later hiccup had control over the situation, the Changewings now calm and his team not attacking in panic. He walked up, cautiously, to the dragon tribe;

- Ok, what in Odin's name are you doing on my island? He thought to himself

He then noticed the multiple wounds covering most of the dragons including the baby from earlier.

- How did I miss that? (Toothless slowly walked up to the rider and sniffed in disgust one of the burn like injuries) what could have cause that… the only thing who could actually burn you guys is … your own acid! That's it that's the reason you're on my island!

Stormfly snared consernaly* at Toothless who was looking at hiccup **(who was dancing like mad man…)** not really knowing of what his best friend was so happy about? The "boy" stop and took the black dragons face pulling it inches from his face;

- They were flying away from something and in the panic some got blasted mistaken for the enemy… so that means we're not being attacked by some diabolical/dark force thing-a-ma-jig for once! **(In the last few years they've been attacked by a bunch load of bad mojo stuff)** At that the dragon team started roaring in excitement and sort 'a dancing **(… well they're dragons so technically they can't really dance…)**

- So we are off to Changewing island, he said on a less happy note

* * *

**I Know not that cool but review any way release all your anger I don't mine, _like I said I Know its a bad one_!**

*** consernaly - new word!**

**kate out!**


	7. Chapter 7, What kind of dragon is this?

**Hi guys, ****sorry for the late chapter and the awful chapter, but... on my behalf I am drowning in homework, exams and basket ball... Next chapter will be better!**

**In the main time this is my questions: what is the state of mind of Berk about dragons and what changed?**

**Please send me your ideas or your reviews...(I'll take both!)**

* * *

So their little trip started out not to badly, they flew for a couple of hours saw a boat or two, nothing out of the ordinary… But the trouble started when they finally reached Changewing Island.

The island was incredibly silent, not a sound buzzing out… The silent almost echoed like death knocking on a door,_ (May I precise it was pretty creepy…)_ We all looked at each other not really knowing where to start, I took charged and decided to split up in teams to cover more ground.

That was my first mistake splitting up, (_god sometime I could be DUM_!) Anyway, I barely made it half way through the island that the earth trembled so violently many trees fell and rock sides sunk. I looked at Toothless and Stormfly, what could even do that?

(_Yeah well, I was about to find out… Sadly…)_

A huge roar pierced the sky, next thing I knew… I was facing a huge dragon. The dragon was white as death, its eyes were gushing red, screaming for blood and it-was-huge, no, huge didn't even started to describe it, it was enormous! Any way… the beast ready to attack, I, at the last second, pulled up to avoid the awful scream that the dragon ejected!

Then it hit him, I had seen this thing somewhere before and if I had the smallest chance to even train it he needed that info… The thing, attacked but this time _he_ was ready;

"Formation 42" he screamed

Formation 42 was pretty simple but also extremely effective, basically all the dragons went ahead for an ambush while Toothless and I lured the enemy into the trap…

I was now staring at the beast alone, with Toothless, so I started doing one of the infinite things I do best… I started teasing the dragon;

"Hey ugly! I think you got something stuck in your throat… Hum... no, that's just your breath!" The dragon screamed in protest eying me with its red infused, mad eyes… So it did the only thing a dumb beast would do, it charged, falling right into the trap!

...

Toothless flew as fast as he possibly could, leading the white dragon to the ambush spot. But, of course the white dragon's tail had to knock over some rocks! _(It just wouldn't be fair if it hadn't…)_ Toothless plunged, avoiding the killer rocks but he couldn't get back up fast enough to avoid the waves swan up by the stupid rocks!

Toothless somehow managed to get back into the air but... the mega dragon had other ideas, using his tail it pushed or should I say, shoved the night fury right into the cold water. In the hit my bud and I got separated… I was looking in shock, gasping for air, (_swimming was not my strong suit, metal leg and all…)_ looking for a sign of my best friend, a wing, a tail, even a scale! All I could see weir dark bluish waves crashing one against each other, making even more wave!

Luckily the dragon team sensed our distress and kept the overgrown lizard occupied. Suddenly I got lifted up, looking down I saw Toothless eying me with a tired grind;

"Let's go bud" I said exhausted, the black dragon, finally, with a lot of effort got back into the sky…

...

Only hours later, we we're able to make it out, luckily alive but barely, the dragon wasn't even under control or anything but they managed to trap it on a faraway island but they still needed to work fast…

He needed information, he knew he had seen, somewhere a drawing of that dragon, but where. He needed to think…and quick!

* * *

**That's it next chapter should be longer better and about Berk! it should also come out around Christmas!**

**Kate (exhaustively) out**!


End file.
